Mini Propose
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Summary: "Sei mau menikah denganku?"/"Menikah? itu apa?"/"Ulurkan tanganmu Sei."/Mata biru itu berbinar."Kita sudah menikah!"/ Bad summary. Shota!AominexShota!Akashi. Slight Kagamixfem!Kise. Enjoy reading!


**Mini Pr** **o** **pose**

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair:** **Shota!Aomine x Shot!Akashi, hints KagamixFem!Kise**

 **Genre: Romance** **, general**

 **Warning:** **sho ai ibawah umur, kepolosan dan keluguan anak, shota** **, ooc, typo, aneh dll**

 **Rated:** **K+** **aja yah XD**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Daiki melihat bagaimana kakak sepupu perempuan tersenyum sangat cantik. Wajah putih bak boneka porselen itu berseri-seri. Sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat dilayangkan oleh gadis dua puluh satu tahun itu. Serta gumaman kata-kata asing yang tidak dimengerti oleh Daiki.

Seingatnya beberapa menit yang lalu dia yang tengah menikmati keripik kentang pemberian dari pacar kakak sepupunya. Lalu tiba-tiba pacar kakak sepupunya itu berjongkok didepan Ryouka-sepupu perempuannya- membuka kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan kain beludru lembut. Sambil mengucapkan kata-kata asing. Dan dijawab dengan kata 'Yes' dari sang sepupu sambil menangis.

Daiki kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa memandang bingung."Nee-chan kenapa menangis?" tanya Daiki polos.

Ryouka menghapus air matanya. Dan melepaskan pelukannya dari sang pacar. Dia berjongkok dan tersenyum didepan Daiki." _Neechan_ akan menikah Daicchi."

"Menikah? Apa itu menyedihkan?" sang sepupu menggeleng pelan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar merangkum kepalanya, mengacak rambut birunya pelan.

"Tentu tidak! Ryouka akan bahagia." Sebuah cengiran dari pemuda berambut merah kehitaman membuat Daiki semakin bingung.

"Lalu Kagami- _jichan_ bikin _neechan_ menangis?"

" _Neechan_ mu menangis karena senang." Dan suara aduhan kecil datang dari pemuda yang bernama Kagami Taiga.

"Ryouka sakit sekali cubitanmu!"

"Kau membuatku malu _baka_!"

Dan hari itu Daiki kecil mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan. Bahwa orang akan senang jika diajak menikah. Hmm kira-kira sahabatnya akan senang tidak ya kalau Daiki mengajaknya menikah? Ah sepertinya perlu dicoba.

.

.

.

"Sei!"

"Em?" bocah kecil bersurai merah itu menoleh, mengabaikan sebentar buku cerita bergambarnya." _Nani_ Daiki?"

"Sei mau menikah denganku?"

Si merah kecil menelengkan kepalanya lucu."Menikah? itu apa?"

Aomine Daiki membuka mulutnya kecil, namun kembali menutup lagi. Lalu menggeleng polos."Entahlah, tapi Ryouka- _neechan_ sangat senang sampai menangis."

"Apa Sei harus menangis juga?" Akashi Seijuurou, sahabat karib Daiki yang umurnya juga masih lima tahun itu bertanya bingung.

Daiki mengangguk lalu menggeleng, ragu.

"Sei nggak cengeng Daiki. Jadi Sei nggak mau nangis."

"Uum, benar juga ya. Tapi aku mau menikah dengan Seijuurou!"

Seijuurou menggeleng kecil."Tapi menikah itu apa Daiki?"

Si _navy blue_ berpikir sejenak."Aku tidak tau." Daiki mendesah pasrah.

Tak mau temannya sedih, Seijuurou mendekat dan duduk bersila di samping Daiki."Kalau menikah itu menyenangkan dan Sei sama Daiki terus, Sei mau kok."

"Benarkah?"

"Um!"

" _Arigato_ Sei!" kedua bocah itu saling berpelukan. Beberapa detik kemudian pelukan itu dipisah sepihak oleh Daiki.

"Ada apa Daiki?"

"Sebentar, jangan kemana-mana!"

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk kecil. Daiki kembali dengan snack keju cemilan siang mereka. Masih memperhatikan Daiki dalam diam. Bocah berambut biru itu mengambil dua biji snack keju berbentuk lingkaran seperti cincin.

"Ulurkan tanganmu Sei."

Seijuurou menurut, berikutnya jemari telunjuk mungilnya dilingkari oleh makanan ringan perasa keju."Ini apa?"

"Ryouka- _neechan_ juga menggunakan itu, tapi punya _neechan_ berkilau. Tapi aku tidak menemukan seperti itu, tidak apa kan dengan ini?"

Si merah menggeleng kecil."Sini, punya Daiki aku pasang juga."

Mata biru itu berbinar."Kita sudah menikah!" mengangkat tinggi-tinggi jemarinya, Seijuurou juga mengikutinya.

"Lalu apa lagi Daiki?"

"Um, entahlah tapi aku sangat senang, Sei mau menikah denganku!"

"Sei juga senang kalau Daiki senang." Dan kedua bocah itu saling berpelukan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, dua orang dewasa yang diketahui sebagai pengasuh dadakan Daiki dan Seijuurou, mengintip dari balik ruangan.

"Taigacchi! Kita harus meluruskannya!"

"Tenang Ryouka, seiring berjalannya waktu pasti mereka akan tau."

"Kau yang bertanggung jawab, aku tak mau tau jika paman dan bibi tau!"

.

.

.

 **The End**

Narin: Yahoooo AoAka kembali dan asisten tercinta saya juga kembali~ jeng jeng jeng B WELCOME BACK I MISS YOU HONEY!

B: (muka jijik) ehem, sepertinya sepeninggalan saya, ini author makin nggak terkondisikan updatenya, mohon maklum krn bakauthor udah semester tua

Narin: B! jangan diumbar gitu! Ah saya senang asisten saya kembali semoga dengan kehadiran B bisa bkin saya semangat lagi!

B: ha'i, semoga nggak ada FF yg terbengkalai, kali ini aku maafkan karena publish FF baru, lain kali kau tak akan selamat!

Narin: WAAAA KOWAI! Mohon review eheheh

 **Sign,**

 **Narin & B**


End file.
